


Roulette Russa

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Erotica, Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: La mia volontà è più forte di qualsiasi cosa.Questo si ripete in testa il prussiano mentre passa le giornate in una gelida cella in casa del russo.Russia x Prussia
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Roulette Russa

Sbatto gli occhi e mi guardo attorno cercando di mettere a fuoco, sento i polsi bloccati dalle catene e solo in quel momento ricordo dove mi trovo.

Il freddo non mi aiuta per niente si gela qua dentro, beh non posso pretendere altro dalla terra russa qua regna il ghiaccio, e io non ci tenevo a sperimentarlo stavo tanto bene a casa mia ma ora sono costretto qua.

Ogni punto del mio corpo fa male e la vista da un occhio è peggiorata rispetto all’altro.

Dannato!

Ho ancora in testa impresso quel sorriso inquietante e quegli occhi vuoti, freddi come il ghiaccio.

Il magnifico me non ha intenzione di arrendersi, non piegherò la testa.

Sono rare le volte in cui ho dovuto farlo, ma non questa volta, preferisco rimetterci la pelle.

Sento le chiavi girare nella toppa, mi chiedo quale sia il bisogno di chiudere la porta, sono incatenato in cella dove crede che possa andare?

La porta si apre e una figura mingherlina fa il suo ingresso, resto tranquillo in quanto so chi è, tutte le sere è puntualee con lui arrivano le mie cure ed il cibo.

Questi sono gli unici momenti di calma, quando sono solo intendo.

Ma…

Stasera sento che non sarà come le altre volte.

Mi comporto come sempre salutandolo quando si avvicina, ormai so le regole, le conosco tutte solo che non ho voglia di seguirle.

Mentre mi cambia le bende il lituano mi chiede perché non posso comportarmi come lui e gli altri baltici, perché devo sempre farlo arrabbiare.

Questa è la prima volta che mi fa una domanda del genere, che il mio comportamento stia provocando dei problemi a loro?

Non credo…

Non lo so…

Non ci voglio pensare, io sono fatto così e se non vado bene a quel dannato russo se la rifaccia con me non con gli altri.

Guardo il lituano e dico <”Non ho intenzione di cambiare il mio comportamento.”>

Lui mi guarda e sospira mentre finisce le medicazioni.

Mi insospettisco ancora di più quando inizia a sistemare tutto, nuove parole escono dalla sua bocca.

<”Si aspettava una risposta del genere”> lo vedo andare verso la porta della cella mentre continua a parlare.

<”Niente cena, questi sono gli ordini, non voglio rimetterci a causa tua.”>

Spalanco gli occhi a quelle parole mentre rimango di nuovo nel silenzio più totale, non sono riuscito a fiatare.

<”A che gioco stai giocando maledetto bastardo?!”>

Sento la rabbia montare, odio essere bloccato qui dentro.

Più la notte si avvicina più la rabbia scema fino a sparire del tutto, questo è il momento in cui mi fido ancora di meno, più di una volta mi sono svegliato e ho trovato il russo a fissarmi nel buio, sa essere dannatamente inquietante quando vuole.

Stiracchio gambe e braccia per quanto mi è possibile (qua dentro).

Socchiudo gli occhi quando sento aprirsi nuovamente la porta principale non può essere che lui, già immagino cosa sia venuto a fare e sopratutto dire, ed io ho intenzione di ignorarlo il più possibile.

Sento i passi fermarsi, dannazione ho i brividi.

<”Non sei bravo a far finta di dormire coniglietto.”

Spalanco gli occhi a quell’appellativo <”Ti ho già ripetuto mille volte di non chiamarmi così, maledetto.”>

Gli ringhio contro infuriato.

Dannazione perché mi fa saltare così i nervi?

Non riesco a controllarmi e so che dovrei farlo, riprendo la calma che avevo prima, devo farcela stavolta.

Lo vedo ridere per la mia reazione, no no rabbia sta buona, non possiamo dargliela vinta.

<”Sei uno spettacolino divertente da guardare “> lo ignoro, si infurierà e lo so bene ma non ho intenzione di cedere.

Vedo che continua a fissarmi, non si aspettava questo mio cambio repentino, rispondo sempre alle sue provocazioni e finisce sempre in una sola maniera, il magnifico me usato come sacco da boxe **.**

Ma stavolta gli farò saltare i nervi in un’altra maniera. 

Non stacca gli occhi da me ed io faccio lo stesso, mentre entra nella cella chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

<”Il freddo ti ha gelato la lingua, prussiano?”> mi dici mentre mi afferri il mento, io rimango impassibileanche quandosento la stretta aumentare.

Con un impeto di rabbia mi tira un pugno in pieno viso, facendomi emettere un impercettibile gemito di dolore.

Seguono altri colpi ma io rimango impassibile finché non mi tornano in mente le parole del lituano e il dubbio che se la rifaccia con loro mi assale facendomi distrarre.

E in quel preciso istante arriva un colpo che mi fa urlare dal dolore.

Odio quel suo dannato rubinetto non riesco mai a sentire quando prepara il colpo e fa ancora più male, alzo lo sguardo e lo vedo sogghignare divertito, è riuscito nel suo intento e io ho fallito.

Apre di nuovo la cella e se ne va orgoglioso del suo successo, io invece mi maledico per non essere riuscito a resistere.

Passo il resto della nottata senza chiudere occhio, mi sento quasi sollevato quando la mattina vedo entrare il lituano, spero che non mi faccia domande non ho molta voglia di parlare.

Come se ci fosse un accordo silente fra di noi procede con le cure senza fiatare, quando ha finito posa tutto e mi avvicina il cibo.

Quel dannato deve aver dato ordine di non liberarmi neanche per mangiare visto che Toris mi sta imboccando,che se la sia presa per stanotte?

Bah, non mi interessa, voglio solo mangiare in santa pace.

Mi sento decisamente meglio adesso, dico nella mia testa mentre il lituano se ne va, mi sento pronto per affrontare questa nuova giornata.

Tutto il giorno passa senza problemi o visite inaspettate, solo all’ora di cena le cose cambiano.

<”Tu che ci fai qua?”> dico al russo che è entrato con un vassoio in mano.

<”Fino a prova contraria questa è casa mia.”>

Il suono della sua voce mi fa saltare i nervi, questa finta calma proprio non la capisco. Vedo entrare Toris, anche lui ha un vassoio in mano che appoggia, sparendo subito dopo.

<”E questo cosa significa?”> ti chiedo mentre apri la cella.

<”Ho voglia di fare un piccolo gioco con te, Gilbert”>

Il sangue mi si ghiaccia nelle vene quando pronuncia il mio nome per intero.

<” In un vassoio c’è la tua cena, nell’altro ci sono ben altre cose, tu non sai quali, quindi comportati bene o ti scordi la cena anche oggi.”>

Digrigno i denti a quelle parole.

<” Che dici ce la fai a stare buono? Sai… ho bisogno di sfogarmi.”> mi dici nell’orecchio facendomi rabbrividire.

<”Non sono il tuo cavolo di giocattolo.”>

Mi sento afferrare per i capelli.

<”Tu sei quello che voglio io”> mi dice prima di baciarmi ma io non ci sto, gli mordo il labbro inferiore con forza.

Lui si stacca e mi tira un pugno sul naso facendomi colare il sangue.

<”Non ci si comporta così coniglietto, devi ancora imparare la lezione.”>

Lo vedo alzarsi e dirigersi verso uno dei vassoi, quando rivela il contenuto mi sento morire.

La prima è una fascia nera che mi mette sugli occhi impedendomi di vedere e, l’altra è quel dannato rubinetto.

<”Sarà bello colorarlo con il tuo sangue.”> gli sento dire prima di sferrare il primo colpo che mi fa urlare, la sua potenza è aumentata rispetto a ieri.

Stavolta non ne esco vivo, me lo sento.

Le sue frasi inquietanti e i colpi continuano per un tempo imprecisato.

Sono col fiato corto lui invece no, sembra che non abbia fatto niente, che sia stato immobile.

<”Mi sto stancando di questo gioco, voglio farne un altro.”>

Mi dici mentre inizi a sganciarmi il sopra della divisa, io mi agito.

<”Ohi ohi fermo, cosa credi di fare?”>

Sento la tua mano che scivola verso il cavallo dei pantaloni.

<”Tu che dici mh? Non dirmi di no, il tuo corpo è più sincero di te.”>

Dannazione non posso dargli torto ma non posso neanche dargli ragione.

Nel mentre lui è tornato a farsi beatamente gli affari suoi con il mio corpo, mi ha completamente tolto tutto il sopra.

Sul mio petto nascono dei fiori prima rossi poi viola, il mio corpo da albino è scomodo in questi casi, mi sto già maledicendo per i gemiti che non riesco a controllare, sembra che tutto voglia sfuggire al mio controllo.

Mi risveglio quando sento che inizia a sganciarmi i pantaloni.

<”Ehi! Non ti ho dato il permesso il corpo è di mia proprietà.”>

Sento il suo fiato troppo vicino al mio viso.

<”Il tuo corpo è più sincero della tua testa, lasciati andare, entrambi vogliamo la stessa cosa.”>

So che ha ragione, ma ho una dannata lotta interna, da una parte vorrei lasciarlo fare ma l’altra mi dice che non devo arrendermi a lui, che devo fare?!

I miei pensieri vengono bruscamente interrotti quando sento il mio sesso esposto.

La parte razionale mi urla di fermarmi, ma in questo momento voglio solo metterla a tacere.

Per una volta posso abbassare le difese, solo una volta…

Lascio uscire un gemito quando con una mano mi afferra l’erezione, mentre l’altra si dirige verso la mia apertura andandola a sfiorare.

Sussulto e mi mordo il labbro inferiore quando fa entrare un dito, non sopporto essere così sensibile.

Lo sento ridere.

<”Che hai da ridere tu?”> sento il fiato ancora più corto.

<”Sei buffo, lotti con te stesso e poi basta poco per farti crollare.”>

Mi dici mentre fai entrare un altro dito che mi fa sussultare.

<”Non sono uno facile dovresti saperlo bene.”> gli dico mentre toglie le dita rimpiazzandole con il suo sesso, stringo i pugni sentendo che si fa spazio dentro di me.

Non perde troppo tempo in parole e inizia a muoversi, non sono in una posizione molto comodama sinceramente me ne frego, tutta la mia attenzione è in un unica direzione.

I miei gemiti sono aumentati assieme alle sue spinte, per adesso non mi pento della decisione di essermi lasciato andare.

Va più a fondo e io spalanco gli occhi da sotto la fascia, continuando così mi farà venire prima del tempo.

Aspetta che tempo?

Non ne ho una da rispettare, devo solo dar retta al mio corpo.

Adesso faccio io la mia mossa, mi avvicino a lui baciandolo e spingendomi verso di lui, so di saper di sangue ma non mi interessa.

Sento che ricambia e che capisce le mie intenzioni, ho la conferma quando aumenta la velocità delle spinte, mi sto sentendo al limite.

Per quanto posso tendo le braccia artigliandomi a lui venendo subito dopo, lui mi segue a ruota uscendo subito dopo poco, facendomi mugolare.

Vedo che mi guarda mentre si sistema, son talmente sfinito che non riesco a parlare.

<”Direi che la cena te la sei meritata coniglietto.”>

Alzo il dito medio mentre mi libera, guardandolo quando mi avvicina il vassoio col cibo.

<”Vedi di sistemarti, sai che Toris verrà qua fra poco.”>

Annuisco mentre si allontana con il suo amato rubinetto in mano.

Appena mi sono rivestito mi fiondo sul mangiare, ho una fame da lupi, non so quanto tempo ho prima dell’arrivo del lituano.

Quel dannato mi ha sfinito, credo proprio che stanotte riposerò.

Appena ho finito mi stendo, gli occhi son talmente pesanti da non rimanere aperti, ma ora posso rilassarmi.

Domani sarà una nuova giornata e non sarà rose e fiori, preferisco riprendere tutte le energie.

Prima o poi quell’uomo mi farà impazzire, dico nella mia testa prima che il sonno prenda il sopravento. 

  



End file.
